


More Than the Bees!

by AngelBonez



Series: SPN One Shots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Gentle Kissing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loving Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, POV Third Person Omniscient, Reminiscing, Smooth Castiel (Supernatural), Soft Castiel (Supernatural), Soft Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelBonez/pseuds/AngelBonez
Summary: Castiel and the boys come home after a long, long day. Castiel sneaks off to be by himself for a moment, only for Dean to find him.Castiel's response? Shower him with undying love and kisses.""A bee documentary - really Cas?"Castiel turns his gaze to find Dean standing in the doorway with a teasing smile. Instead of responding to the question, Castiel simply offers him a warm, closed eyed smile as he mutters, "I was just thinking about you.""
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735765
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	More Than the Bees!

**Author's Note:**

> The deal Cas has with the empty simply does not exist in this story bc #let-castiel-be-happy-2020-without him-dying-on-the-spot

Dean, Sam, and Jack were eating dinner, and Castiel quite frankly needed a moment to himself. It was a long, nearly insufferable day. The monster horde they dealt with was _annoying_. Terribly annoying and taunting and Castiel really had other things to worry about that weren't werewolves high on steroids and human hearts. Of course, everything is a teaching moment for Jack, though, so he went along with it. He was grateful to show up to the bunker with the three boys basically unscathed, bags of burgers and fries in their hands.

He wandered the halls until he found himself here. Castiel sighed. He made it into the living room, or as Dean likes to call it, the " _Man Cave_." This is where they'd have movie nights. Sam would make popcorn, Jack would nestle up on the giant plush rocking chair Dean stole, and Dean would pick the movies. Castiel chuckled to himself as his eyes darted over the bar, to the pool table, and to the tv mounted on the wall. He smiled as he tugged at his trench coat, laying it over a bar stool and repeating the process with his jacket before making his way around the couch. He could use some of the senseless television that he's grown to love. 

He dropped onto the unbelievably cozy couch and flicked through the channels mindlessly. He rested his elbow on his knee and his head in his palm as he clicked the buttons. He settled for a simple nature documentary. He was too tired to watch something he might not understand. Sure, Metatron forced oodles of pop-culture into Castiel's mind, but the world is ever changing and Castiel is still learning.

He set the remote on the coffee table and planted his other elbow on his other knee. He was now cradling his face as he stared up mindlessly at the TV. He listened for a moment, and he felt his lips quirk up in fondness at the mention that bee populations were surprisingly growing, much to Castiel's heroic effort. He remembers the time when he spent all hours of the day caring for bees and their habitats all over the world. He educated confused bee farmers who were too focused on his white hospital gown and trench coat combination in the moment. He remembers… he chuckles to himself as a blush flutters over his cheeks.

Dean almost crashed Baby that day. 

Fondness blooms in his chest as he thinks about the boys down the hall. Their constant nagging to take Jack on "educational hunts" could sometimes perturb Castiel, but he knows that's all Dean and Sam grew up with, so he gives them a bit of a break here and there. Jack still has much more to learn but knowing basic hunting skills will prove to be helpful. Tiny swarms of yellow flash over Castiel's eyes as he peers up at the television with a content smile.

"A bee documentary - _really_ Cas?" 

Castiel turns his gaze to find Dean standing in the doorway with a teasing smile. Instead of responding to the question, Castiel simply offers him a warm, closed eyed smile as he mutters, "I was just thinking about you." 

He turns his gaze back to the television as he pictures the flush to Dean's cheek. He didn't need to see Dean to know he was biting the smile pulling at his lips as he shook his head. 

He watched the camera pan over some well-kept bee farms and he grinned as he recognized it to be one of the locations he previously visited. He continued to cradle his face in his hands as he hunched over, smiling at the TV.

Dean eyebrows dipped curiously as he pulled a blanket from a basket and stepped behind the couch. "What're you cheesin' about in here, huh?" He asked as he carefully draped the blanket over Castiel's shoulders. It was a thick sherpa blanket that he knew Castiel loved. 

He rested his hands on Castiel's shoulders and squeezed them gently. Castiel turned to face Dean with a soft expression. "Come sit with me," Castiel murmured quietly. 

Dean let out an exasperated sigh, a smile still tugging at his lips as he rolled his eyes. Castiel was being whimsically endearing as he looked up at Dean, his eyes glowing with fondness. Dean made his way around the couch and Castiel held open the blanket with an inviting smile. Dean offered back a toothy grin before nestling in the blanket next to Castiel. Jeans rubbed against slacks and Dean shuddered at the new warmth as Castiel wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. The blanket was arguably huge, and both of them were generously covered. Castiel looked back up at the TV as a fat bumblebee floated from flower to flower.

He felt Dean's fingers work at his tie as he pointed out, "Ya really do love them lil' guys, don't you?"

Castiel hummed as he felt the slick tie be pulled from his neck. He watched Dean gently toss it on the coffee table before he turned his head slightly towards Dean, his gaze still on the bees. "You'll need to redo that for me later." 

Dean chuckled, "Of course." Dean's been fixing Castiel's ties ever since he met him. He snaked his arm around Castiel before murmuring, "C'mon let's get comfy." 

Castiel made a happy sound as he obliged and they cuddled up with ease. They fortunately had the whole couch to themselves so they didn't have to squash together with that moose of a person, Sam. Dean rested his feet up on the coffee table, Castiel setting a pillow up so he wouldn't hurt his ankles. Castiel curled at his side as Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel. Castiel snuggled into Dean eagerly, earning a chuckled, "Okay, okay, Cas. I'm right here man." 

"I know," Castiel whined quietly as he hugged Dean close while resting his head on Dean's shoulder. "I just can't get enough of you, Dean," Castiel explained as he pulled the blanket over them. He nuzzled his nose into the fluff of the blanket and hummed as he heard Dean breathe a laugh through his nose. 

He could feel Dean's heart thud happily in his chest and Castiel oozed with endearment before leaning up and kissing Dean's jaw before mumbling drunkenly, "I love you."

Dean smiled and tilted his gaze to meet Castiel's blues. "As much as you love your bees?" Dean crooned with a tease, nuzzling his nose against Castiel's.

"Dean," Castiel chirped, his eyes wide, " _More_ than the bees." He pressed another kiss to Dean's jaw before pulling away. "I -" He kissed Dean's cheek. " _Love_ -" He kissed the tip of Dean's nose. "You!" He kissed Dean's lips sweetly, and Dean will always revel in the fact that Castiel tasted like honey and warm spring mornings. Their lips moved with perfect synchrony until Dean could contain his smile no longer. His heart swelling and growing in his chest.

Dean flustered as he squeezed Castiel, hiding his face in the crook of his neck as he teased warmly, "Why are you so ooey gooey tonight?" 

Castiel chuckled, the vibrations rattling his chest blissfully as he kissed at Dean's hair. He pulled away to peer at Dean some more, taking in the beauty before him, before grabbing the upper hand and peppering Dean's face with feathery soft kisses. Castiel may have left a selfish new freckle on Dean's cheek as Dean squeaked and giggled under Castiel's ginger, loving touch. " _Cas_ -" Dean gasped as the angel continued showering Dean with gentle smooches.

"I love you - I love you - I love you -" Castiel hummed like a mantra as he pecked Dean's forehead and then his cheek. He felt the heat of Dean's cheeks on his lips and the rattling of his heartbeat against his chest as he pulled Dean closer. He smiled against Dean's skin as Dean let out the most adorable sounds. Castiel pulled away to cup Dean's face. He gazed into those beautiful green eyes with such admiration one could practically taste it.

Dean grinned, his eyes crinkling around the corners as he giggled and tittered before he gasped, "Okay - _Okay -_ I love you too!" 

Castiel's eyes softened passionately as he swept Dean's lips into a deep kiss. They kissed sweetly for a moment, love radiating from both their bodies as they held each other close. Castiel's thumb rubbed at Dean's cheek. He could feel Dean's undeniable happiness as he felt the twitch of Dean's lips and Castiel pulled back, but not without punctuating this kiss with a gentle peck to Dean's lips. 

They stared at each other for a moment, lost in each other's eyes as fun facts about bee populations floated in the background faintly. Castiel chuckled as a huge grin pulled at his lips. He pet at Dean's hair as Dean now snuggled against him, his fingers grasping at the now rumpled button up. 

Dean sighed contentedly before murmuring bashfully, "I really do love you, Cas." It was in these moments that Dean could let his guard down, and Castiel felt pleased and triumphant every time. 

Castiel hummed all-knowingly. "I know. That is why I get all," Castiel used his fingers to create loose air quotes, "" _Ooey gooey_ " with you, Dean Winchester." 

Dean took in a sharp breath as he pulled away to look at Cas. A bark of laughter escaped his lips as he gasped and giggled while squeezing Castiel closely, tears brimming his eyes as he guffawed at the words _ooey gooey_ coming from Castiel's lips like it was the funniest thing in the world. Castiel simply giggled back as endearment flooded his veins and loved tickled heart strings. 

**Author's Note:**

> Jack definently walked passed the livingroom and peaked through the crack of the door to see his Dads snuggling on the couch together and btw it made him just as much as a cheesy goober 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments are welcomed and I hope you check out my other works :D


End file.
